Mecha and Armors
by Star Lin
Summary: A TF movieverse and Ronin Warriors crossover.  Set several months after the movie, new Autobots are settling into Tranquility.  But what harm could a stranger bring...far more then the 'bots think.  SamBeeMikaela with more to follow.
1. Chapter 1: Strange Guest

**Series Title: **Mecha And Armor  
**Chapter Title: **Strange Guest  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Transformers characters. I'm not making any money on this  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairings/Character: **Sam/Bee/Mikaela, Ryo, Hound, White Blaze, Prime over Hound's radio, and Kento's voice from Ryo's phone.  
**Summary:** Hound is learning the lay of the road when he stops to help a human with directions.  
**Notes:** Well, this is the first chapter of hopefully a long series. This isn't beta but I'll gladly accept any offers of help.

The green jeep bounced along the rough desert landscape, stopping briefly for the car to pass before pulling onto the main Highway. The jeep seemed to relax and enjoy the scenery around him. Hound was enjoying all the new sights, smells, and open land of Earth. The different creatures that lived in the desert alone would keep him busy for a long time, just with tracking their movements. He would have to see if Mirage would be will to come out with him on their next day off.

A bit of red and black up the road, drew Hound's attention from another scouting day. A human was on the side of the road, looking over a piece of paper, and began to slow down. The Autobot rolled the window down, bring up the Holographic driver that he had design. "Is something wrong?" he called out, just managing to keep the driver from flickering when Autobot blue meet the hologram's eyes.

Ryo Sanada had stopped on the side of the road, sighing as he pulled out the map from his backpack. The quiet and peace of the open road had been a great idea, allowing him time to think about his future. True, he still had no idea on what he wanted to study in college. Thoughts of college now kind of seem like a mote point now that the armors have come back into his and his friends lives. He didn't regret Suzunagi making them Ronin Warriors again. He knew that there was more that he could do in his life then just protecting the Earth.

"Kind of wish they made road maps for armor bearers," he mutter to himself. At the sound of a car approaching, he turned to see a jeep pulling up beside him. "Is something wrong?" the strange man asked. Well, the guy looked human but he didn't feel human. Ryo frown more, 'He doesn't feel like the Dynasty either. What is he?'

"Um, excuse me…" Hound said, waving a hand. Maybe the human was from another country.

"Ah, sorry," Ryo said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I am trying to find…" he looked down at the map again, "Layland Camp Grounds." He looked back up. "It's supposed to be outside a small town, Tranquility."

The 'man' grinned, "I'm going right by it," he said, leaning over to open the passenger door. "I can drop you off there or you can get a small room at the motel in town." This time the man frowned when Ryo backed away from the door. "I don't bite."

"I'm sure you don't," Ryo said, "but I'm traveling with a friend and I don't want him to get worried if I disappeared."

"I can wait…" Hound began.

"You don't have to," Ryo said, stuffing the map back into his pack. "I should go and see what taking him so long." With those words, Ryo adjusted his pack and began to follow the trail that White Blaze had taken.

Hound watched the human head off into the desert, almost turned himself to follow him, but sunk low in his tires instead. He let the hologram fade, making his way back toward Tranquility and the Autobots new base.

-----------

Hound spotted the trio before they saw him. The Autobot would have smiled if he had been in his robot form. Sam was helping Mikaela out Bumblebee and she ran a hand over the top of the car as she kissed Sam. Pulling in beside the group, he rolled down his window. "You three look like you're having a good time," he said.

The two humans started in surprise, looking at the brown hair man sitting in the green jeep, but smiled at him. The yellow Camaro began to play the "Twilight Zone" theme. "Hi, Hound," Sam said, giving a friendly glare at his car.

Hound chuckled for a moment, until the song reminded him of the human that he had come across. "What's wrong, Hound?" Mikaela asked.

"I was coming back from the area of desert that you both had told me about," he said. "I saw a human by the side of the road, looking at a road map." The hologram tapped his fingers against the wheel. "He was looking for 'Layland Camp Grounds' and I offer to take him there…um, why are you laughing?"

"No," Sam said, coughing into his hand. "It's just that it's kind of dangerous to accept rides from strangers."

"But I wouldn't have hurt him," Hound said.

Bumblebee sighed. "You know that, the humans that know about us know that, but the rest of the humans don't know about us. I would take it as him being caution, which is a good thing."

"It's a good thing. Not all humans are friendly, Hound," Mikaela said, leaning against both Bee and Sam.

The Hologram nodded, remember hearing about the human, Trent, who had cause Sam and Mikaela trouble. He seemed to be leaving them alone now but they pair was being careful. "He said that he was traveling with a friend. I'll stop by the camp grounds in the morning to make sure they both made it there without any problems."

-----------

Ryo sighed as he made his way to one of the far, far camping area, glad that it was the off season for most backpackers, allowing White Blaze to stay near him. The white tiger was finishing off one of the two rabbits that he had caught; the other was cooking near the fire. "It was really strange, Blaze," Ryo said, finish setting up the tent. "The guy driving it didn't feel human."

The large white tiger's ears were turned forward as he listened to his young charge. Brown eyes gleam at the black hair human. "No." Ryo shook his head. "He didn't feel like the Dynasty, either." He fell back on the ground, clutching his black hair. "This is going to drive me crazy."

It was probably a blessing from the gods that Ryo's cell phone rung at that moment. The young man scrambles over to the pack, digging out a small phone from one of the pockets. "This is Ryo," he said.

"Yo, Ryo," Kento's voice sounded in his ear. "How are you and Blaze doing?"

"We're fine," Ryo said, holding phone down to White Blaze. The tiger gave a growl at the phone before turning back to cleaning his paws. "Blaze said hi."

"I heard," Kento said with a laugh. "So, where are you at?"

"I'm at a camping ground outside of a town called Tranquility, somewhere in Nevada."

A whistle sounded over the phone. "You're making good time."

"Yeah," Ryo said. "I'll stop at Tranquility; see about getting an odd job for a couple of weeks." He looked through his pack. "I'll need some money to restock my supplies before we make our final push to the coast."

"Well, just be careful, Ryo," Kento said. "Don't know if you heard about those war games that went wrong."

"Yeah, I heard. It's why I'm stopping at this small town instead of heading for Mission City." Ryo moved the cooked rabbit to a tin plate, waiting for it to cool off before eating it. "Let the others know that I want to talk to all of you, sometime about tomorrow evening, by link."

He heard Kento inhale sharply. "What happen?"

"I'm not sure," Ryo said. "The best I can do to explain it to all of you would be to show you."

"Sure," Kento said. "We can meet tonight if you think it's serious."

"No," Ryo said. "I don't think it's a threat…yet. Give me a chance to think on what happen and get some rest. Maybe if I get a good night sleep, I can figure out what was going on."

"Ok, Ryo," Kento said. "Just save some bad guys for me if it turns out to be a threat."

"Well," Ryo said, letting a smile touch his lips, "it depends on how long it takes you to teleport to wherever I'm at." He said his goodbyes and hung up the phone. He started picking the meat off the rabbit's bones; thinking over what he had sense from the 'human'. He hoped to have a better idea by the time he linked with the others tomorrow evening.

Once he was finished with the rabbit, Ryo tossed the bones and the rabbit skin into the fire. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a small box, bright red, a gold symbol made up of four square turn so that they made the shape of a diamond. Light seem to seep out of the box as blue eyes brighten. The flames of the fire seem to glow brighter, hotter, and the red-orange turning almost white. A second later, the flames seem to snuff out, the brightness in Ryo's eyes fading to tired blue.

Packing the box away, Ryo ran a hand through white and black stripe fur. "Let's get some sleep, White Blaze. Tomorrow is probably going to be a long day." The tiger stood up, following after his boy, and settle next to the sleeping back, nuzzling the black hair before they both slipped into sleep.

-----------

The green jeep study the quick burst of energy, the engine rumbling in confusion. Hound didn't know what caused it and it hadn't lasted long enough to get a pin point reading. "Somewhere in the eastern outskirts of Tranquility, Prime," the scout-sniper told Optimus. "It didn't have a Decepticon reading to it and it didn't last very long."

"Keep a sensor on it for right now. If it shows up on your sensors again then check it out," Optimus said. "There shouldn't be any humans in the area..."

"Actually, there might be, Prime," Hound broke in. "A backpacker was looking for 'Layland Camping Grounds'. He and his friend might be there right now."

"Then go and see if the humans are alright," Optimus said. "If they are in danger then get them out of the area. We'll have the twins ready if you need backup."

"I'm heading there now. Hound out."


	2. Chapter 2: A Strange Night

**Series Title: **Mecha And Armor  
**Chapter Title: **A Strange Night  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Transformers characters. I'm not making any money on this  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairings/Character: **Sam/Bee/Mikaela, Ryo, Hound, White Blaze, Rowen, Sage, Sai, Kento, Will, and Ironhide  
**Summary:** Hound is learning the lay of the road when he stops to help a human with directions.  
**Notes:** This isn't beta but I'll gladly accept any offers of help. It took me three times to rewrite the beginning because Ryo and Hound wanted to actually meet and I didn't want them to meet that soon.

Hound tried to sniff out the strange energy source that he had caught earlier. He traveled the back roads, looking for any trace of that flicker of energy but it seem as if nothing lead to the source. With an expression of exhaust, somewhat like a human sigh, the mecha headed for the camp area next, to check on the few humans that were staying there. The few tents and trailers he passed in the lower level of the camping grounds for dark, his sensors showing the humans in recharge. It was another aspect that he would need to talk to the humans about.

Hound was nearing the edge of the camping grounds when his sensors picked up the heartbeat of two organics. Slowing to a stop, his head lights showed the small site, tent, a small ring of stones, and two shadows inside the tent. He wondered if this was the human and his friend. He was tempted to transform and check, but he didn't want to scare the two humans.

He let his shocks sink a little. There was so much he wanted to learn about the humans. He had thought about asking some of the humans that were paired with the humans but hadn't had a chance to approach them. He started pulling off, deciding to speak with Captain Lennox the next morning, after he checked on the camp grounds again. "Hound reporting to Autobot Base. I wasn't able to find anything on that energy release."

-------

Sam leans against the car/best friend/lover/alien robot, while watching Mikaela adjust the focus on the telescope. "That should do it," she said. Taking the computer cable, she hooked it into the telescope. Sam stepped away from the car, moving to wrap an arm around Mikaela. "You sure this will work, Bee?"

The familiar sound of shifting metal as Bumblebee transformed into his robot form. "I'm not sure," Bee said, taking, the end of the cable from Mikaela's smaller hand. "We might not be able to join Will and Ironhide with meeting the newest arrivals but this should let us track them as the enter atmosphere." He paused a moment before plugging the other end of the cable into a port.

Mikaela lean into Sam, letting her lover offer comfort, before the pair broke apart to climb into Bee's hand. It was still an hour before the Autobots would be visible over their section of the sky. "Has there been any word on what happen to the other Autobot?"

Bee's blue optics dimmed, "No," he said. "After the mayday that Bluestreak was able to send to us, we haven't been able to get a link for him." (Somewhere in Japan, a grey bot gave a robotic sneeze, drawing a worried look from the tricolor hair teen that stood next to the setting glaring brown hair teen at the computer.) He looked down as he felt his humans running their own hands over his fingers, offering their own form of comfort for the yellow bot. "Prime and your human leaders are using everything to try and find him…." He shivered as small fingers slipped between joints and stroking the cables in them.

"They'll find him, Bee," Sam said, his voice carrying a fierce belief in it.

"And trust Bluestreak to find a way to contact us," Mikaela added with the same fierceness.

The blue optics brightened into what the human pair have come to know as Bee's smile. His optics shifted and he lowered his hand back down to the ground. "They are starting their decent."

-------

Will held the cell phone to his ear, letting his hand rest lightly on the wheel as Ironhide followed the incoming signals. "Don't worry, Sarah," Will said into the phone. "Once we get these to bots to Prime, Ironhide and I will be heading home." He nodded his head. "I'll let him know. Love you."

"I will never understand you humans and repeating words," Ironhide said.

"It's in reassurance, Hide," Will said. "It's our way to let our love ones know in words what we know in our hearts." He placed the cell phone back into his pocket. "We don't have that telepathy type thing that Prowl describe about bonded Transformers." He could feel the truck tense. "Jazz still hasn't recovered."

"No," came Ironhide's reply to Will's question. "Prowl hasn't left his side, except to get energon. Ratchet has given up on getting him to recharge in his own room at the base."

Will understood in a way what the black and white must have been feeling. Will had seen that ramrod straight posture of the mecha as he stood beside the table that the silver mecha one lying on had mirrored his grandfather when he had stood by his grandmother's deathbed. "Remind me to tell you about what we humans call soulmates," he said to Ironhide. Looking up at the sky, he could see the two comets coming in hot heading in an easterly direction. "Looks like some more of your family just arrived."

Ironhide turned off the road, speeding for the area where the pair hit. The first signals came across the channel and a groan pass through his cpu. Why in the pit did he have to be the ones to greet the twins?

-------

Kento spoke to his other three friends over the phone, getting them to meet him online when they got home. He ran a hand through his blue-grey hair; bring up the stick cam on his computer. He opened up his video messager, seeing that Sai was already on and sent a request for a private channel. "Yo, Sai, how are you?"

"Doing well, Kento," Said said, red-brown hair still damp from his swim in the ocean. "I'm worried about what Ryo might have stumbled across."

Kento shook his head. "Wish I was there if it's the Dynasty that's got Ryo on edge." Another window popped open, this one revealing a blond teen, some of the hair falling to hide one of the violet eyes. "Hey, Sage."

"Hello, Sage," Sai said. A head with blue hair appeared over Sage's shoulder. Sai gave a smile. "Pot roast night, Rowen?" he asked the pair.

"Hey, I have to eat and his mom make the best Pot Roast," Rowen said.

"Mother asked him to stay after helping my sister with her math homework," Sage said. He moved over slightly as Rowen disappeared from behind him. The blue hair teen slipped into the new chair he brought over next to the blond. "Any ideas on what it might be?"

"Nope," Kento said, "he just said to 'meet' him tomorrow."

From the tone in the word meet, the group knew how Ryo wanted them to meet. Sai's eyes took on a worried look. "Is it that serious?"

"Not serious, but he said that we had to see what ever he had seen."

Rowen looked thoughtful. "I'll call Mia and see if we can use her lake cabin." He pulled out his cell, dialing Mia's number.

While Rowen was speaking with Mia, Sage asked the question that they all were thinking, "If it is the Dynasty or something as serious?"

"If it is, then we teleport there and kick some evil's butt."

-------

Hound slow to a stop at the camp site again, the sun light just starting to color the horizon, and he could see the first moments in the tent. He brought up the hologram in his jeep form, seeing the tent opening up. The first thing that came out was a large four legged…cat? Hitting the World Wide Web, he put in a search, and found the cat was a tiger. A White Tiger, that should had been in the country of Russia or in the humans' zoos. The tiger tilted its head, staring at him, while his hologram stared back at the tiger. He almost didn't notice the teen he had seen yesterday come out from the tent too.

Ryo froze as he saw the drive parked at their camp site, staring at White Blaze. 'Oh no,' he thought. "Um…"

Hologram Hound broke eye contact with the tiger and looked up at the black hair teen. "Is he yours?" he asked. He watched the teen blink blue eyes in shock at him before slowly nodding his head. Hound really wanted to transform so that he could get a closer look at the tiger and ask the human how he came to have it.

"Um, what are you doing here?" Ryo asked.

"I patrol this area," Hound said. "I station at the base outside of Tranquility." Tilting the hologram's head, Hound asked, "I'm still willing to take you into town."

Ryo was about to protest again but White Blaze bumped his head against his leg before moving over to the jeep. He watched White Blaze stare up at the soldier before giving a defeated sigh. "Looks like Blaze doesn't want to walk into town." He began to pack up the tent, fitting it back onto his pack, and walking over to the jeep. "You don't mind?"

"Nope," Hound said, watching the human teen open the back door. The tiger hope in with the teen placing the pack after the tiger. "The names Hound," Hound said, as the teen got in on the front passenger side.

"Oh, my name is Ryo Sanada," Ryo said, thinking that the Soldier had a strange name. "That is White Blaze."

"It's nice to meet you both," Hound said, pulling back onto the trail and heading for the main roadway. "Why are you walking instead of driving?"

Ryo gave a sheepish grin, "Just trying to decide what to do with my life." He pointed to the tiger in the back. "He didn't want me to go by myself."


End file.
